


eyelashes

by sweet_juju_magumbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eyelashes, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_juju_magumbo/pseuds/sweet_juju_magumbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might never admit it, but Dean really loved Cas' eyelashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyelashes

He might never admit it, but Dean really loved Cas' eyelashes. 

He loved feeling them brush against his chest in the morning, the first sign that Cas was waking up beside him. Or against his cheek while Cas nibbled playfully at his neck, his ear. 

He loved how they made the blue of his eyes that much brighter for being surrounded by that thick, inky darkness. 

He realized that, somewhere along the line, at least a little bit of that idiotic, romantic, sentimental crap must have invaded his brain, because sometimes he caught himself thinking thoughts he wasn't used to. 

Like the time they kicked the covers off because the night was just so damn hot, and all he could do as Cas readjusted and fell asleep on his shoulder was imagine how he would look with snowflakes stuck to the tips of his eyelashes, eyes open wide in wonder as he watched each little icy feather float down in droves from the sky. And then remind himself to breathe. 

Or how, even after so many kisses, they were all still so much like the very first - the way he had ghosted his fingers along the line of Cas' cheekbone and smoothed his thumb across his lips, the sight of his eyelashes fluttering at the touch stabbing at Dean's heart with a bite that no literal blade could ever match. Cas' eyelashes never ceased to flutter before they kissed, and it overwhelmed Dean, every damn time, how strongly Cas felt about him. How he could never deserve that kind of devotion, and somehow there it was.

Sometimes, in those moments right before sleep pulled him under, he would look over at Cas and just want to kiss his closed eyes. So lightly that he might not really feel it, that he might think it was part of his dream. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt big, somehow. As if, once he actually did it, once he actually pressed his lips to each eyelid, slowly, carefully, and felt the stubble on his chin catch against Cas's eyelashes, once he let out a shaky breath across his dreaming eyes, that something would change. He couldn't name just what it was, what it might be. 

He couldn't name just what they were, really. But he was so glad, so fucking grateful, that _they_ were. That he could enjoy Cas' little butterfly kisses, among other things, across his skin. That he could enjoy Cas. That Cas could enjoy him. 

Something else he might never be able to admit. But he was pretty sure that Cas knew anyway. He always did.


End file.
